Mlle Marinette
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Peu après son entrée à la compagnie Agreste, Marinette se voit confier un nouveau poste : baby-sitter d'Adrien. Mais ChatNoir décide d'en profiter pour faire tourner la tête de sa partenaire… avant de regretter sa décision.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : certain passages de ce texte pourrait être de niveau M pour le langage et d'autre de niveau T pour certaines situations intimes.

* * *

« Entre Adrien! » commanda M. Agreste à son fils qui cognait à la porte de son bureau. « Voici Mademoiselle Marinette qui sera ta nouvelle styliste attitrée. Vous travaillerez désormais en étroite collaboration. Je lui ai demandé de venir pour que vous fassiez connaissance. Conduis-la à ta chambre je te prie. »

« Mais père » fit innocemment le magnifique jeune homme blond qui n'était même pas encore complètement entré dans le bureau. « Est-il nécessaire que nous nous connaissions si intimement pour travailler ensemble? »

« Adrien! » snappa M. Agreste « Je ne tolérerai pas cette attitude délinquante en public! Nous en reparlerons dans un mois. Peut-être que d'ici-là tu seras assez mature pour avoir le droit de sortir. Et n'oublie pas que ton entrée à l'Université est révocable si ton comportement dépasse les bornes.»

Si pour sa part Marinette avait roulé des yeux et lâcher un petit souffle agacé à la remarque grivoise, elle fut ensuite abasourdie par la réprimande et la punition. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été scandalisée par la blague, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de plaisanteries charmeuses que lui sortait souvent ChatNoir. Par contre, elle n'en revenait pas de la sévérité de la discipline. Un mois sans sortie pour un mauvais mot d'adolescent?

Mais les deux membres masculins dans la pièce avait remarqués son mouvement impatient et en furent tous deux très contents. Le père fut heureux de constater que la nouvelle styliste, bien qu'ayant tout juste terminé son Bachelor Stylisme-modéliste et étant très jeune ne succomberait pas pour son fils.

Celui-ci eu un coup au cœur en reconnaissant le geste qui aurait pu être fait par la femme qu'il aimait. C'était exactement le même.

« Veuillez pardonnez mon fils, Mademoiselle. Ce genre d'écart ne lui arrive que très rarement. Au moins, vous avez déjà un aperçu de la bête qui sommeil en lui et que vous aurez à tenir en cage. Je vous laisse procéder avec la prise de mensurations. »

Elle suivait Adrien dans les escaliers ou plutôt, il l'attendit pour marcher à ses côtés. Il ne la considérait pas comme une employée mais comme une égale.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de la chambre sur eux, il s'excusa : « Je suis désolé pour ma remarque vulgaire. Je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de faire cette blague. Je ne pense rien de la sorte. C'est juste… cette maison est froide et solitaire, à l'image de mon père. Il m'arrive d'avoir envie de l'égaillé un peu. »

Il retira ensuite sa chemise bleue pâle pour la déposer délicatement sur un cintre et se replaça au milieu de la pièce. La chemise aux manches longues avait dévoilé une musculature impressionnante lorsqu'il l'avait retirée.

Marinette regardait souvent des photos d'Adrien. Elle en avait même accrochées quelques unes dans sa chambre parmi d'autres toutes reliées au monde de la mode. Mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée…

Revenant de sa surprise, elle sortie un galon de sa serviette de cuir. Rose à pois blancs, ce sac n'était pas banal. Elle l'avait fait elle-même et avait dû y consacrer de nombreuses heures. C'était une pièce unique en son genre.

Marinette commença à prendre beaucoup de mesures. Son travail consisterait entre autre à faire les ajustements des vêtements d'Adrien. Elle avait donc besoins des mesures les plus précises possibles.

Les muscles du jeune homme roulaient sous sa peau fine alors qu'il bougeait légèrement. Était-il nerveux? Peut-être n'aimait-il pas être approché de si près?

Le toucher de la jeune femme était délicat et respectueux. Adrien essayait très fort de penser à autre chose. Pour ne pas… penser à autre chose.

« Hum, euh. J'ai entendu mon père parler de vous. » révéla-t-il. « Il était ravi que vous acceptiez de travailler pour lui. Il vous considère comme une concurrente redoutable. »

Marinette n'avait terminé ses études en Mode que la semaine précédente mais elle travaillait dans le domaine depuis le lycée. Par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait, un jour, fabriqué une paire de lunette pour la vedette de rock internationale Jagged Stone et il lui avait ensuite passé plusieurs commandes et l'avait chaudement recommandée à d'autres vedettes.

Adrien avait raison de dire qu'elle était la concurrente de son père. L'année dernière, pour le festival annuel de la ville, ils s'étaient disputé la presque totalité des contrats des tenues du gala de clôture des personnalités parisiennes présentes.

Elle-même comptait parmi ses clients les plus connus, la comédienne Élektra, Nadja Chamack et plusieurs des présentatrices des divers show de la télévision ainsi que quelques musiciens solistes et amis avec Jagged.

Tandis que le père d'Adrien s'occupait entre autres du Maire de Paris, sa fille, son propre fils qui commençait à s'imposer comme vedette en-dehors de la promotion de la ligne Gabriel, ainsi que la chanteuse Clara Rossignol que Marinette adorait.

Elle ramena les yeux vers Adrien et rencontra son regard vert et franc, magnifique et chaleureux.

Lui, plongea le regard dans les yeux bleus qui le regardaient finalement directement pour la première fois et ressentie un coup au cœur. Ce regard était exactement le même que celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Ne connaissant que peu de personne puisqu'il vivait très isolé en-dehors de l'école et de sa classe, il se demanda si cette combinaison de chevelure de ciel de nuit et de pupilles de ciel de jour était courante.

« Il ne me fait pas peur. » répondit-elle « Je n'ai signé aucun contrat d'exclusivité. Je continue d'être sa concurrente sur les tapis rouges. Il va simplement avoir le droit de dire que j'ai un poste dans sa compagnie. »

Marinette s'agenouilla pour prendre les mesures des jambes et resta interdite devant une ecchymose sur la peau pâle de son dos. On ne la voyait presque plus, elle serait bientôt complètement disparue mais elle se trouvait encore là sur les reins du jeunes homme, au même endroit où avait été frappé ChatNoir une semaine plus tôt et il y avait cette autre, très fine ligne presque invisible sur l'omoplate. Son partenaire aussi avait été blessé dans cette région trois mois plus tôt.

Il était de dos, ne voyait pas son visage mais sentit ses doigts effleurer très délicatement sa peau. « C'est euh, j'ai été blessé en tombant en escrime. » s'expliqua-t-il.

Marinette termina de prendre les mesures et de tout noter sur un bloc-notes. Elle parcourut des yeux l'ensemble des chiffres. Il avait exactement la même silhouette que son ami!

Avant même qu'elle ne se retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux, il avait tourné la tête vers l'écran de son ordinateur qui avait émis l'avertissement d'une notification.

« Je peux… vous demander de me laisser si on en a terminé? Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Le son d'une vibration se fit entendre depuis le sac de Marinette. « Oui, on a terminé. Reposez-vous bien, on a une grosse semaine qui nous attend. »

Adrien se dirigea vers la salle de bain et écouta la demoiselle quitter sa chambre. Plagg le rejoint ensuite en passant au travers de la porte et une fois passé la fenêtre, ChatNoir atterrie sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

Il y trouva un sac de cuir rose et vit au loin la silhouette distinctive de sa partenaire de combat qui filait en direction de l'alerte.

Et bien, soit Ladybug était secrètement une pick-pocket ou bien il venait de faire la connaissance de l'identité secrète de sa Lady!

-000-

Aucun des deux ne parla de la rencontre durant le combat contre la victime du Papillon. En fait, ils ne parlèrent que très peu. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour être efficaces. Ils combattaient côte à côte depuis quatre ans et demi et avaient connus de multiples adversaires et le danger sous plusieurs aspects.

Mais leurs échanges étaient habituellement amicales, joueurs et ils flirtaient l'un avec l'autre. Ce jour-là, des sujets tabous bloquaient le passage dans leurs gorges à tous les autres.

Ladybug avait toujours dit non à ChatNoir parce qu'elle le trouvait trop jeune pour elle, ils avaient bien cinq ans de différence et pas n'importe quel cinq ans. Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait de rencontrer un splendide spécimen du même âge que son coéquipier et elle aurait tout donné pour avoir cinq ans de moins.

ChatNoir était honteux d'avoir accidentellement découvert le secret auquel sa partenaire tenait si farouchement et n'avait pas le plus petit indice sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour lui avouer. Et si elle ne voulait plus faire équipe avec lui… avec et sans le masque?

Il ne mentionna qu'une chose au moment de se séparer, il lui dit qu'il comprenait son empressement à partir, qu'il y avait probablement des choses qu'elle avait laissé derrière.

Elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle avait oublié son sac sur le toit près de chez les Agreste et que sans ChatNoir, elle l'y aurait laissé.

* * *

Peu de temps avant que n'arrive la fin de son année de terminal, quelques semaines plus tôt, Adrien avait expliqué à son père qu'il voulait devenir acteur. À sa grande surprise, M. Agreste lui avait dit aimer l'idée. Par contre, Adrien ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père le cantonne à tourner des publicités pour sa ligne.

Il avait son premier jour de tournage ce jour-là qui était leur premier jour de travail en équipe pour Marinette et lui. Mais avant, il avait une séance de signature en avant-midi.

Marinette se présenta au manoir pour préparer la tenue d'Adrien pour les signatures promotionnelles avant de filer au studio d'enregistrement.

On ne tournait qu'une seule pub pour commencer. C'était un premier test très simple où on verrait Adrien défiler sur la passerelle mais on avait réunit quelques figurants pour le réalisme. Marinette fut donc très occupée toute cette première journée.

Adrien et elle passèrent la journée du lendemain en essayage des vêtements destinés à des séances photos, les prochaines pubs, une apparition publique d'Adrien à un dîner de bienfaisance et son rôle dans le prochain vidéo clip de Clara Rossignol.

Ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots dans l'avant-midi où ils partageaient la salle avec les autres mannequins des entreprises Gabriel. Mais Adrien invita Marinette dans un restaurant le midi. Il voulait apprendre à la connaitre. Elle fut finalement si timide seule avec lui qu'il parla surtout de lui-même.

D'un côté, il en était déçu, de l'autre, plus le dîner avançait et plus les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient. Il réussit même à la faire rire. Ce qu'il considéra comme un exploit après cinq longues années où il avait travaillé si fort pour peu de résultat.

Elle n'avait manifestement pas comprit qui il était malgré les quelques indices qu'il avait discrètement ajouté à leurs échanges.

Il se disait finalement que la situation actuelle lui convenait aussi très bien. Elle avait toujours repoussé ChatNoir, il n'était pas pressé de subir une rebuffade sans le masque.

* * *

Un mois et un jour dans son nouvel emploi, Ladybug et ChatNoir combattirent un akumatisé en avant-midi avec une rare efficacité et une parfaite maîtrise de la situation.

Sans rien changer au plaisir habituel que leur procuraient leurs rôles de héros, ils étaient subitement devenus plus maître d'eux-mêmes durant le dernier mois. Elle était moins fatiguée et il avait encore plus confiance en elle réalisa-t-elle. Et elle aussi en retour lui faisait plus confiance comme si en quelque part, il était plus patient et mature. Comme s'il avait trouvé un meilleur équilibre dans sa vie.

Elle fut aussi ravie de constater que son sérieux au travail aux entreprises Agreste avait payé et qu'elle et Adrien n'avait pas subit de retard malgré sa propre absence pour s'occuper de l'akuma.

Lorsqu'elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de M. Agreste en fin de journée, sa bonne humeur et sa fierté changèrent par contre du tout au tout.

« Mlle Marinette, je vous ai convoqué pour vous entretenir d'un important changement dans votre rôle au sein de notre compagnie. » commença-t-il levant à peine le regard de son écran de travail. « Votre travail est remarquablement satisfaisant. Vos altérations, ajustements et agencements sont impeccables et Adrien a été du plus parfait sérieux depuis qu'il travaille avec vous.

D'autre part, dû à certaines circonstances, je me demandais si vous vous sentiez capable de relever un nouveau défi. Je dois me rendre à Tokyo pour un déplacement d'une durée indéterminée et je vais avoir besoin de mon assistante durant ce voyage. La tâche vous serait dévolue de vous assurez qu'Adrien respecte son horaire de travail et ses obligations. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur. »

« Bien, son chauffeur restera ici et s'assurera que mon fils ne reçoive pas la visite de personnes perturbatrices mais il lui arrive parfois de lui fausser compagnie. Vous devrez donc l'avoir également à l'œil.

De plus, il est possible que mon absence dure plus d'un mois. Auquel cas, vous aurez à intégrer les cours universitaires d'Adrien à son horaire de travail. J'ai engagé un manager pour s'occuper de sa carrière mais, c'est vous, au final, qui serai responsable de la sécurité et du bien-être de mon fils. Suis-je assez clair? »

« Tout à fait, monsieur. » Elle avait parfaitement noté la menace sous-jacente tissée dans les paroles.

En ressortant dans le hall d'entrée du grand manoir pour retourner chez elle après la conversation avec M. Agreste, Marinette vit Nathalie sortir de la salle à dîner et Adrien à l'intérieur par l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle voulait avoir son avis. Serait-il confortable avec le nouveau rôle plus envahissant qu'elle jouerait dans sa vie? Son père ne semblait pas avoir prit la peine de considérer les préférences d'Adrien sur le sujet.

Elle frappa à la grande porte et s'y glissa à son appel.

« Bonsoir Adrien. Je, euh, je… Votre père vient de m'avertir de son départ, enfin, il m'a dit que je, qu'il voulait que je m'occupe de toi alors, c'est, je me demandais si, tu voulais toujours de moi auprès de toi? »

« Bien sûr Marinette! Ne part pas je t'en pris! Je pensais que mon père voulait te donner plus de responsabilités. Est-ce qu'il a fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'ait laissé croire qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ton travail? »

« Non. Non-non. Au contraire. Mais je me demandais si, toi, tu étais satisfait, de, moi? »

Les yeux d'Adrien s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il se leva lentement et vint se placer en face d'elle, bien droit, tandis qu'elle se tordait de malaise. « C'est juste, c'est… Si tu n'es pas, veux plus de moi. Lorsque ton père partir : trop tard. »

Il se plaça à genoux devant elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Sa tête se lova sous sa poitrine et il répéta : « Ne part pas, je t'en pris. » Si la première fois, il avait prononcé ces mots de sa voix lumineuse et doucement juvénile, il avait, cette fois, parlé avec une vois basse, caressante et émue, différente de celle qu'elle lui connaissait.

On entendit des pas de l'autre côté de la porte et Adrien sauta sur ses pieds. Marinette s'écarta du battant et un cuisinier servit le repas d'Adrien qui avait réintégrer son siège en bout de table.

Adrien attaqua la première bouchée de son assiette et complimenta le chef qui sortie ensuite. Marinette jeta un œil à la scène. Adrien avait reposé sa fourchette et la contemplait anxieusement, attendant de connaître son prochain geste.

Il mangeait seul. Il n'y avait pas d'autres couverts en vue sur cette grande table. Le repas servit avait l'air tout sauf appétissant ou chaleureux à l'image de cette maison et de la vie d'Adrien.

Son père et Nathalie partaient, le laissant seul avec un chauffeur qui ne savait que grogner et une nouvelle collègue de travail avec qui il n'avait pas une relation très profonde.

« C'est toujours comme ça? » s'enquit-elle avec un geste de la main.

« Oui. » avoua Adrien dans un souffle. « Depuis la disparition de ma mère le manoir est un endroit froid et solitaire. Je ne voulais pas que tu le remarque. Maintenant, impossible de te donner envie de rester, hein? »

Marinette s'avança vers la table et plaça sa main sur celle du jeune homme. « Adrien, pas question que je te laisse seul. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir. C'est simplement que c'est mon premier travail et je ne voulais pas m'imposer si tu ne voulais pas de moi. Mais, je te promets de faire tout ce que je pourrai pour que tu sois content de moi. »

Le lendemain soir, ils revinrent au manoir après la séance-photo qui avait duré toute la journée. Pendant qu'il passait sous la douche pour retirer le maquillage, elle obliqua vers la cuisine. Elle trouva une quantité impressionnante de légumes et de poissons mais pas grand-chose d'autre. Elle fit cuire les légumes à la vapeur dans le tajine qu'elle avait apporté et ajouta des noix et un sirop vite fait au poisson.

Ils se régalèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger et passèrent une heure à rire et discuter de la façon la plus naturelle.

Elle alla ensuite à la cuisine chercher le dessert qu'elle avait fait chez elle pour l'occasion. En s'avançant vers lui pour placer le gâteau sur son napperon, elle trébucha dans ses propres pieds.

Il ne manqua pas de la rattraper et ce, sans même avoir à se lever de sa chaise.

Elle se retrouva, de façon plus ou moins stable, assise sur ses genoux, les jambes passées de part et d'autre sur ses cuisses.

Non seulement la situation était-elle suffisamment gênante mais, Marinette avait, de plus, renversé le gâteau.

Le plat ainsi qu'une grande quantité de la tarte aux fruits s'était retrouvé au sol. Mais une quantité non négligeable couvrait maintenant le haut de la poitrine de Marinette. Poitrine qui s'était retrouvée pressée avec force sur le torse d'Adrien lorsqu'elle était tombée sur lui.

Elle était rouge et mortifiée et stupéfaite d'embarra, n'osant plus faire un geste parce que tout cet incident serait alors plus réel encore.

Le visage d'Adrien restait sans expression. Ses bras, qui gardaient Marinette contre lui, bougèrent légèrement dans son dos et sa main s'étira vers ses couverts. De la petite cuillère à café qu'il y avait choisit, il cueillit une fraise et de la crème directement sur la clavicule de la jeune femme et la porta à sa bouche.

Exprimant son appréciation sur la gâterie avec un bruyant soupir de contentement, il répéta l'opération encore et encore, gardant le corps de Marinette maintenant mieux installée sur ses cuisses tout contre lui avec son autre main.

Lorsqu'il posa fermement la cuillère sur la table plusieurs minutes après le début de la dégustation, Marinette était rouge, fiévreuse et pantelante, mais elle n'avait toujours ni protester, ni réagit. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'attaquer son décolleté avec la langue, histoire de bien finir de tout récupérer.

Marinette lâcha un cri d'animal blessé lorsque ses lèvres foncèrent sur elle mais ne protesta pas autrement. Elle pouvait sentir une bosse ferme en dessous d'elle et par réflexe se tortilla un peu. Ce qui le fit grogner et relever la tête en se pourléchant les lèvres à la manière d'un chat. Le regard qu'il offrit à Marinette était emplit de désir. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses pensées incohérentes et la seule chose dont il était encore capable, était d'attendre que Marinette exprime sa volonté.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua une trace de crème sur la chemise et la clavicule d'Adrien, baissant doucement la tête, elle aspira un bout du tissus entre ses lèvres pour le débarrasser de la nourriture tirant à son tour une plainte au jeune homme à mi-chemin entre un cri de douleur et un grognement.

Elle passa ensuite la langue sur la peau tentante détachant le plus haut des boutons de la chemise à être fait.

Ni tenant plus, il passa un bras sous les fesses de la femme et les souleva de la chaise à la seule force de ses mollets, les maintenant ensemble dans l'étreinte serrée. Il suivit la table sur sa longueur jusqu'au milieu et y allongea Marinette en travers, le bassin près du bord.

Il déposa un premier baiser sous son lobe d'oreille et en descendit toute une série de plus en plus bas, détachant un à un les boutons de devant de sa robe chaque fois que l'un d'eux le gênait. Ce fut ensuite le tour de son sous-vêtement de s'effacer en faisant les frais de son avancée implacable.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il la voulait. Il voulait la prendre et la faire sienne. Lorsque son index effleura pour la première fois les lèvres de son sexe le soupir sensuel qui lui répondit enflamma ses sens au point où il en imagina le goût sur sa langue.

Il appuya ensuite sensuellement sa large paume sur son ventre et se pencha pour pouvoir la réparer du bout des doigts et de la langue.

La tête lui tournait. Marinette, sa Lady, était une femme parfaite, une déesse. Il voulait fusionner avec elle et ne faire qu'un avec cet être sublime qu'il avait toujours voulu aimer.

Il défi son pantalon et se redressa. Il avait fallu vraiment peu de temps, pour qu'ils soient près tout les deux. Elle était déjà très mouillée et lui avait une forte érection mais un éclair le frappa alors et il s'arrêta.

Le brouillard dans son esprit s'écarta pour lui laisser voir une brutale et douloureuse réalité.

Se reculant, il referma son pantalon mais ne fit aucun effort pour replacer sa chemise. « Tu me laisserais te prendre et te faire mienne, n'est-ce pas? » dit la voix lumineuse mais blessée du jeune homme.

Elle s'était redressée et assise sur la table mais il n'avait pas essayé de rencontrer son regard et il s'était même complètement détourné.

Il lui présentait son dos et appuyait les mains sur le dos du canapé lorsqu'elle entendit une autre voix : « C'est à peine si tu m'accordes une minute de ton temps. Tu ne me laisses pas plus avoir pour toi le moindre contact physique. Tu m'empêches même d'embrasser ta main! »

C'était la voix suave et infiniment triste de ChatNoir qui disait ces mots. Elle était si perplexe qu'elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, s'attendant à trouver son exubérant partenaire de combat vêtu de noir. Mais, elle dû se rendre à la réalité, celui qui parlait, c'était Adrien.

« Tu préfères la figurine de plastique avec laquelle mon père adore jouer et bien d'accord, _tu l'auras_! » affirma Adrien en se tournant vers elle. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux brillants mais il gardait la voix de ChatNoir. « Mais je t'avertis : tu y perds! Il ne pourra jamais jouer de rôle dans ta vie, te protéger ou même t'aimer. Pour faire ces choses, il faut être _libre!_ »

Ponctuant la fin de sa phrase d'un coup du plat de la main sur le dos du canapé, il sortit à grandes enjambées en direction de sa chambre.

Elle referma hâtivement sa robe en bouclant deux ou trois boutons et couru à sa suite malgré ses bas de nylon qui glissaient sur les planchers de marbre.

Elle trouva sa porte verrouillée et ne reçu aucune réponse à ses supplications. Tikki la rejoint et lui enjoignit de se transformer pour le rejoindre. Mais Marinette hésitait à le confronter encore plus.

« Il est triste, blessé et en colère. » reprit Tikki. « Il fait une proie idéale pour les akumas tant qu'il restera seul. »

'Et apparemment, il connait mon secret.' Se dit Marinette en ressortant du manoir. À l'abri des caméras, elle devint Ladybug et s'élança vers les grandes fenêtres de la chambre verrouillée. Mais elle les trouva closes et sans ouverture de l'extérieur.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, Adrien n'y était pas. La porte avait été barricadée d'une bibliothèque et ce n'est qu'après avoir bien chercher qu'elle découvrit qu'il était sortie en laissant la fenêtre de la salle de bain juste assez entrouverte pour pouvoir y glisser les doigts pour la rouvrir.

Son yoyo lui indiqua alors, que ChatNoir parcourait les toits de Paris. Mais le marqueur disparu avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne et même si elle fouilla le secteur, elle ne trouva aucun signe de son partenaire.

Elle n'était que moyennement inquiète pour lui. Obsédé ou non, il était ChatNoir et il était très fort moralement, autant sinon plus qu'elle. Et cette querelle, elle était juste entre eux. Ce n'était pas leur première et en quelque part, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas leur dernière. Les désaccords faisaient partie de toute relation profonde.

Elle voulait surtout le retrouver pour s'excuser et discuter avec lui. Mais, s'il s'était si bien caché c'était probablement qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler immédiatement. Alors, elle continua de chercher simplement pour avoir la chance de veiller sur lui de loin.

Depuis le banc de parc dissimulé entre les arbres où il s'était réfugié, Adrien vit Ladybug parcourir les toits à sa recherche. Que pouvait-elle pensé de lui? Elle l'avait toujours traité d'immature et maintenant il était un adolescent fugueur que sa baby-sitter devait rechercher.

Il tendit un camembert à Plagg qui le prit sans un mot et ils s'apprêtèrent à passer la nuit sur ce banc. Adrien n'était pas prêt à rentrer. Il avait besoin de quelques heures pour se faire à l'idée de cette nouvelle blessure.

Les akumas ne l'effrayaient pas, il savait pouvoir garder en tête que demain serait un nouveau jour.

N'empêche que s'il avait toujours craint que Ladybug rejette son identité secrète, découvrir qu'elle l'acceptait si ouvertement et beaucoup plus facilement qu'elle ne l'offrait à son partenaire des cinq dernière années, faisait encore plus mal que ce qu'il avait imaginé.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette faisait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Agreste. Elle était arrivée beaucoup plus tôt que la normale après un très court sommeil. Adrien et elle étaient attendus pour un très important tournage et devaient quitter le manoir avec les vêtements déjà ajustés, pressés et chargés dans la voiture dans les dix prochaines minutes.

Mais plus que le tournage, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. S'il ne revenait pas pour ce tournage, comment pourrait-elle le ramener vers elle?

Elle entendit alors du bruit à l'étage et Adrien descendit l'escalier douché et prêt à partir.

Elle fonça près de lui, soulagée et voulu le lui dire. Mais il agit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Bonjour Mlle Marinette. Êtes-vous prête à y aller? » demanda-t-il sur un ton jovial en lui offrant le bras avec un sourire poli et calme, ignorant complètement sa semi-panique.

Le travail les occupa et les garda séparés toute la journée. Ils mangèrent ensemble le midi mais d'autres mannequins se joignirent à eux, donc impossible de parler là encore.

De retour au manoir en début de soirée, ce fut le traiteur à domicile, qu'Adrien avait rappelé, qui leur servit le dîner. «C'est bien la première fois que je vois une employée être invitée à s'asseoir à cette table. Vous devez être quelqu'un de bien spéciale Mlle Marinette! On voit toute une différence lorsque M. Agreste est en déplacement! » commenta le cuisinier.

« C'est que Mlle Marinette est mon amie, Gustave. Sa place est donc à la table lorsque notre journée de travail est terminée. » répondit Adrien.

Le cuisinier parti de la maison, Marinette aborda le sujet de leur secret. Elle se demandait quand et comment il l'avait découvert mais, il nia comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle mit carte sur table et parla de leurs identités de super-héros.

Il réagit comme si elle discutait de l'intrigue d'une émission de télévision dont il n'avait pas entendu parler. Et lorsqu'elle se fâcha un peu plus contre son masque d'innocence, il lui sourit doucement, la rassura de mots délicats puis s'excusa pour la soirée en lui donnant un baiser sur une joue, prétextant une longue soirée d'étude.

Il se comportait exactement comme s'il n'était pas ChatNoir mais qu'il avait accepté d'être avec elle. Comme si la mésentente de la veille n'avait pas existé. Marinette en déduisit qu'il était toujours fâché et se retira pour la nuit.

L'avant-midi du lendemain était également chargé en travail sérieux, par contre, l'après-midi était plutôt spéciale. Un cocktail était organisé pour ramasser des fonds pour venir en aide à l'hôpital pour enfants.

Adrien devait y représenter son père et on avait demandé à Ladybug et ChatNoir de prononcer quelques mots.

Marinette s'y présenta d'abord dans son rôle d'assistante et lorsque les discours commencèrent, elle fit signe à Adrien qu'elle allait se changer.

Il approuva de la tête mais lorsqu'elle s'avança près du micro sous les applaudissements des gens, elle l'aperçu avec les mêmes relations mondaines et le même cocktail sans alcool à la main qu'au moment où elle était sortie. Il n'avait apparemment aucune intention de venir la rejoindre en ChatNoir.

Amère, elle prononça le discours de circonstance encourageant les gens à donner et insistant sur l'importance que cela aurait pour les enfants.

Elle eu beau faire, ce soir-là, il ne voulut toujours pas reconnaître les faits ou l'existence de leurs identités de héros. Il s'excusa même de son incapacité à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui communiquer.

Elle comprit que son entêtement à garder son masque de parfait et policé fils de millionnaire était sans faille. Qu'il le perfectionnait depuis presque cinq ans et peut-être depuis encore plus longtemps. Il prétendait peut-être n'être qu'Adrien mais son entêtement était bel et bien celui de ChatNoir!

Le dimanche. après quelques jours où la jeune femme n'avait plus rien dit pour confronter Adrien, Marinette était étendue sur son lit. C'était l'après-midi et il faisait très chaud et ensoleillé.

Elle réfléchissait au problème qu'était devenu pour elle le comportement de son partenaire et patron. Elle voyait bien qu'il lui passait un message mais elle ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi nier qui il était tout en acceptant d'être avec elle?

Adrien était assidu et responsable, traversant toutes ses obligations avec politesse et sans une plainte. Elle savait, pour l'avoir surveillé de près, qu'il ne dormait plus dans son lit depuis leur dispute.

D'autre part, il l'appelait son amie devant ceux qui posait directement la question, façon chique de dire qu'elle était sa petite amie. Il ne faisait rien pour cacher la relation mais rien pour la démontrer ou même si peu pour l'entretenir. Tout n'était que politesse et courtoisie, presque de la froideur entre eux. S'ils étaient un couple, celui-ci était aussi froid et aseptisé que l'aurait exigé M. Agreste.

D'autre part, elle ne l'avait pas revu porter le masque de ChatNoir, aucune attaque akuma n'ayant eu lieu depuis une semaine. Ce n'était pas un fait inhabituel, il se passait normalement une à deux semaines entre chaque alerte. Sauf dans les cas où le Papillon décidait de profiter d'une circonstance particulière comme la Saint-Valentin par exemple, journée pleine de cœurs brisés.

Si Adrien ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il était ChatNoir, quelle serait sa version en tant que héros? Reconnaîtrait-il être Adrien? Elle demanda à Tikki de la transformer et envoya un message très simple au garçon afin de rétablir le dialogue prudemment. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'être de nouveau confrontée à un mur.

« Tu m'as manqué au cocktail de bienfaisance, vendredi. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ton apparition. » Elle devait maintenant attendre qu'il se transforme pour lui répondre, sachant qu'Adrien passait tous ses dimanches au spa-détente pour y recevoir des soins corporels, ce à quoi ChatNoir avait toujours fait référence comme étant ''son dimanche de torture.''

Se levant du lit ou la chaleur intense pesait sur elle, elle décida de profiter du reste de la journée pour travailler sur les commandes qu'elle avait reçue de ses clients. Être en position de force face à Monsieur Agreste ne pouvait que lui donner du pouvoir pour faire quelque chose pour Adrien.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, elle travaillait toujours, emportée par son élan. Elle avait terminé quelques commandes et découpait à présent des pièces qu'elle assemblait pour former une veste sport pour Adrien. Elle l'avait dessinée aux couleurs de ChatNoir.

Par sa fenêtre ouverte, elle entendit des bruits sur le toit voisin. Si léger qu'elle n'en fut pas certaine, mais cela ressemblait à des voix. Deux voix.

L'échange prit fin rapidement mais elle sortit tout de même sur son balcon pour vérifier ce qu'il en était. Elle ne vit d'abord rien aux alentours mais en vérifiant le toit plat voisin séparé d'elle par les cheminées, elle trouva Adrien assit dans un duvet de camping, un kwami noir sur les genoux.

« Adrien Agreste! On peut savoir ce que tu fais là? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Je crois que si je te dis que je t'espionne, ça passera encore mieux que la vérité. » fit-il tout déconfit de s'être fait prendre.

« Commence par venir sur mon balcon. Il est tard et on va avoir besoin de café parce que je veux que tu me racontes tout depuis le début. Et que tu t'expliques dans les grandes largeurs!»

« Je sais qui tu es depuis le jour de notre rencontre chez mon père. Voilà le début. » commença-t-il une fois installé, une tasse de thé en main. (Il n'avait pas le droit au café pour préserver la blancheur de ses dents.) « Je t'ai vu partir de chez moi en laissant ton sac de cuir rose derrière toi. »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit depuis un mois? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« J'ai essayé d'être subtil, mais déjà, on a été rarement seuls et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était rarement le moment d'une déclaration. En plus, je voudrais que tu comprennes. C'est si important pour moi que tu comprenne pourquoi… »

« Quoi donc, chaton? » fit-elle plus douce pardonnant déjà son secret.

« Ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as refusé si longtemps et tu as dit oui si vite à Adrien. Mais Adrien ce n'est pas moi! C'est lui qui est le véritable masque!» fit-il en pointant son propre visage.

Adrien se transforma en ChatNoir sous les yeux de Marinette. Mais il n'en prit pas seulement le costume. Sa façon de parler, son sourire n'étaient plus ceux d'Adrien. Même son attitude honteuse, repentie et douce se changea pour être remplacée par l'assurance d'un ChatNoir qui assumait pleinement la responsabilité de ses actions et décisions avec un sourire de crapule et une posture paresseusement féline.

« Déjà déçue de ton petit prince? C'est pourtant lui que tu as choisit. » reprit-il avant de poursuivre son explication avec une attitude moins charmeuse. «Depuis, je ne sais pas, depuis l'âge de cinq ou six ans peut-être, lorsque j'ai commencé à être mannequin, ma vie n'a jamais été facile. Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire du mannequinat sérieusement. J'ai seulement commencé pour passer du temps avec ma mère qui en faisait. J'ai voulu arrêter lorsqu'elle a disparu mais, mon père a refusé. »

« Il a toujours beaucoup exigé de moi. » reprit-il après un silence et un soupir ennuyé prenant une posture encore plus impossible sur sa chaise pliante.

« Je veux dire, il exige la perfection de la part de son fils mais, il travaille dix-huit heure par jour lui-même et n'a jamais comprit qu'Adrien ne soit pas capable d'en faire autant. Adrien ne doit ni vouloir, ni ressentir autre chose que ce qui est approprié. Il doit présenter le look et l'image que d'autres ont choisit pour lui. Et porter ce qu'on lui dit de présenter. Il n'a pas le droit de refuser un travail qui va à l'encontre de ses valeurs ou d'être trop épuisé pour travailler. Être ChatNoir m'a probablement sauvé la vie ou à tout le moins, ma santé mentale. Ça a ramené l'équilibre dans ma vie. Être un robot en permanence n'est bon pour personne. »

Marinette tenait simplement sa tasse avec un grand sourire en écoutant respectueusement la voix douce et calme qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue à ChatNoir. Elle l'avait toujours vu soit hyper-énergique ou triste.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? » demanda-t-il en croisant les mains derrière la tête.

« Pas drôle, chaton, magnifique. » précisa-t-elle. Après sa transformation, ChatNoir avait peu à peu reprit la douceur d'Adrien et sa capacité à pardonner et à relativiser, sa maturité.

Parce qu'elle commençait à cerner le personnage. Adrien jouait à être un petit garçon comme l'exigeait son père de lui. Mais, il était très mature émotionnellement même plus que M. Agreste. D'un autre côté, ChatNoir, jouait au voyou rebelle qui avait grandit trop vite devant la dure réalité de la vie mais réagissait souvent comme un petit garçon blessé qui perdait toutes ses défenses face à elle.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même être ChatNoir à ramener l'équilibre dans ta vie. En t'écoutant parler, j'ai l'impression que le vrai toi, ce n'est ni Adrien qui est un rôle pour ton père, ni ChatNoir qui est aussi un rôle de héros créé pour le public. Je pense que le vrai toi, est celui qui est devant moi présentement. Avec ou sans le masque, ton apparence n'est qu'une façon d'exprimer tout ce que tu gardes en toi. Ton look n'est pas ce que tu es, c'est une façon de l'exprimer. Il se trouve simplement que toi, tu as deux façons de t'exprimer bien différentes selon les circonstances.»

ChatNoir se transforma et reprit une posture plus confortable se lovant contre la toile de la chaise longue et laissa aussi tomber le masque qu'il portait en tant qu'Adrien. Se présentant devant elle en ne jouant plus aucun jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » demanda-t-elle au petit kwami noir qui était apparu.

« Le nom est Plagg, demoiselle et je suis d'accord avec elle, Adrien. C'est une bonne chose que tu puisses être toi-même avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton compagnon millénaire. D'autant plus, que c'est celle dont tu rêves la nuit… »

Une jolie couleur rose teinta légèrement les joues d'Adrien et il porta la main à l'arrière de son cou. Elle sourit de plus belle et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras et la regarder amoureusement au fond des yeux.

«Je suis désolée. Pour ma réaction. Tu veux bien me donner une autre chance maintenant que je vois le tableau complet?» réclama-t-elle son pardon avec espoir de rétablir leur bonne entente.

Il se sentait bien, collé contre elle au cœur de la nuit sur ce balcon où il avait découvert durant la dernière semaine qu'il pouvait s'y sentir plus à l'aise qu'au manoir. Il appréciait être lui-même pour une fois et se sentait en paix. Il aurait pu pleurer de reconnaissance de savoir qu'elle pouvait l'accepter tel qu'il aimait être. Soulevant un peu la tête, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue en gage de paix.

« J'ai vécu… » soupira-t-elle doucement « des choses difficiles par le passé. » le sujet était difficile pour elle. « Ça m'a amené à penser que les garçons trop sûr d'eux-mêmes et insensibles pouvaient être… blessants et qu'il valait mieux ne pas les laisser approcher. »

Il attrapa sa main et la serra dans un geste réconfortant en apprenant ce secret, mais ensuite, il la porta à sa bouche pour la couvrir de baiser respectueux. « Ma lady. » fit-il d'une voix émue. « Jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Et jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un t'en faire! » promit-il.

« 'Les plus grandes douleurs viennent des êtres qui nous sont le plus cher parce qu'ils nous touchent droit au cœur.' » énonça-t-elle. Même si elle ne le repoussa pas physiquement, il sentit sa peur de s'investir les séparer lentement alors qu'elle glissait presque inconsciemment pour créer une distance entre eux. «Je préfère rester à distance des gens qui m'entourent plutôt que d'être blessée à nouveau.» avoua-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis la main d'Adrien se contracta sur la hanche de Marinette pour la ramené plus serrée contre lui, attirant son attention loin de ses pensées sombres.

« Non! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai vu mon père se détruire derrière sa planche à dessin. Il est devenu un être froid et asocial. Je refuse de te perdre, de perdre ton cœur au profit de ton travail comme ma mère et moi l'avons perdu! Tant que tu voudras de moi, ma Lady, je resterai à tes côtés et te garderai la tête hors de l'eau. Je te rappellerai que la vie qu'on partage avec quelqu'un d'autre est la meilleure. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai plus de famille, j'ai toujours voulu en fondé une avec toi. » asséna-t-il fermement. «Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi en te voilant sous ta peur. S'il faut que je me glisse sous ton écorce, je le ferai!»

« Adrien? Je… » Elle prit un moment de réflexion où elle sentit sa tête tourner à un point où elle l'appuya sur son épaule. Elle repensa à la façon dont elle avait peu à peu prit ses distances avec ses parents pour les protéger des dangers de sa vie de super-héroïne. C'était mal, réalisa-t-elle en voyant son erreur. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas ça.

«Tu as raison, j'ai tellement travaillé depuis que je suis entrée à l'Université que j'ai négligé ma famille et mes amis. J'habite toujours chez mes parents mais tous mes mensonges ont construit un mur entre nous. Je, oui, _je veux être avec toi_! Je veux collectionner tous les bonheurs que la chance nous permettra d'avoir. J'ai faim de toi d'un millier de façons différentes!» Quelques larmes rapidement taries parcoururent ses joues.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la trappe et supplia d'une petite voix : « Tu veux bien dormir dans mon lit cette nuit? »

« Acceptes-tu que je t'aime comme la sublime femme que tu es, le mérites? » fut sa réponse immédiate d'une voix basse et ferme tandis que sa main libre se glissait entre ses genoux.

Sans un mot, elle se pencha sur ses lèvres et leurs mains s'entrelacèrent.

Elle brisa vite le baiser pour l'entraîner vers le lit dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que leurs dessous pour les séparer, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'étreindre désespérément, se nourrissant au contact de la peau douce et chaude de l'autre.

Pendant qu'il couvrait la peau sous son oreille de baiser joueurs, couché sur elle mais retenant complètement son poids, elle reprit la parole, elle était tendue. « Il faut que je t'avertisse. J'ai toujours été… plutôt gourmande comme fille. C'est dans ma nature. Mais j'ai peur. »

« Es-tu vierge, ma Lady? » demanda-t-il doucement moqueur. Lui-même l'était et il aurait voulu qu'elle le soit mais elle avait tout de même vingt-quatre ans et avait dû recevoir une quantité incalculable d'offres. Elle était si belle et si sexy.

« Non, mais je le regrette. Ce que j'ai vécu a été si décevant que j'aurais préféré m'en passer. Les quatre partenaires que j'ai eu au lycée n'ont jamais réussit à me satisfaire. »

« Ce n'étaient que des petits garçons! » l'interrompit-il. « Et ceux à l'Université? »

« Je n'ai pas couché avec un garçon depuis cinq ans mais, à l'époque, ceux avec qui j'ai été avaient ton âge, tu sais. » argumenta-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais ils n'étaient pas ChatNoir. Un puissant héros charmeur qui rêve depuis des années de faire grimper au paradis du plaisir ton splendide corps. Laisse-moi deviner : aucun d'eux ne t'a jamais fait jouir en te pénétrant de la langue? »

Marinette se sentit déjà vibrer simplement à l'évocation de cette idée.

Les baisers d'Adrien s'acharnaient maintenant entre ses clavicules et lorsque le bout de son pouce la pénétra d'une seule jointure, le frisson qui la parcouru toute entière et lui arracha un lourds soupir de plaisir, elle réalisa que ses baisers amoureux lui avait déjà fait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'avait remarqué.

« Ils ne-non, ils se sont contenté de se couché sur moi pour me prendre. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé. » réussit-elle à bafouiller reprenant un peu de contrôle sur ses sens.

« Alors, je te ferai tout sauf ça!» jura-t-il «Jusqu'à ce que _tu_ sois prête à _me_ prendre. Je ne veux pas te posséder, je veux t'appartenir, ma Lady. »

Couché à côté d'elle, il termina d'enfoncer le reste de son pouce et le fit coulisser à quelques reprises. Elle bougea le bassin pour accompagner son mouvement, pantelante de désir inassouvi et lorsqu'elle arqua le dos et souleva sa poitrine parfaite, il retira sa main et s'occupa de sa poitrine durant très longtemps.

C'est le réveille-matin de Marinette qui les tira du sommeil au matin. Mais si la workaolic jeune femme encore endormie écarta les draps révélant son corps nu et plaisamment endolori, le jeune homme qui, pour la première fois, se réveillait près de la femme qu'il aimait dans un lit moelleux et une chambre chaleureuse, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« On se lève pas. On est trop bien! » gémit-il d'une voix boudeuse. C'était la voix basse de ChatNoir même si elle était étouffée dans l'oreiller et avec en bonus le désaccord têtu d'un petit garçon.

« On ne peut pas faire ça, on a du travail. » elle ouvrit l'agenda sur son téléphone. « Voyons… lundi… »

« Il nous reste a préparé les tenus pour mercredi et à pratiquer mon violon. Tout le reste est terminé. Sans le Papillon pour nous tenir occupés, ce rythme de travail est très raisonnable pour des habitués à tout faire avec efficacité comme nous deux. On en a pour trois heures à tout casser. » ronchonna-t-il, le visage toujours enfoncé sous les draps qui sentait aussi bon que Marinette. « Hé! Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon? » demanda-t-il tout à coup plus réveillé.

« Ben quoi? On est au-dessus d'une boulangerie! » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Wow! Il y a une chance pour que je puisse partager le petit déjeuner au lit avec ma meilleure moitié? »

« Euh, oui. En enfilant ton costume des grandes occasions et en allant en acheter en bas. Sinon, tu sors ton mignon petit derrière de gosse de riche de mes draps et on prend le petit-déjeuner avec ma mère comme deux adultes sérieux et responsables. »

Le téléphone d'Adrien se mit alors à vibrer et il attrapa son pantalon pour regarder le message pendant que Marinette s'habillait.

Elle décida d'y aller pour la mignonne petite robe soleil en coton. La journée s'annonçait chaude.

« Il y a une chance pour que tu sois prête à déclarer publiquement que mon mignon petit derrière de gosse de riche t'est réservé? » demanda Adrien avec son sourire audacieux.

Marinette rit doucement avant de se tourner vers lui en nouant ses cheveux en couette jumelles. « Ma mère le remarquera immédiatement même si on lui affirme qu'il n'y a rien entre nous mais même si je suis capable de préparer un horaire de travail, je n'ai pas l'habileté nécessaire pour gérer le pandémonium médiatique que notre relation déclencherait en devenant publique. »

« D'accord, attendons avant d'annoncer les fiançailles. » répondit-il en sortant aussi des draps pour récupérer ses vêtements « Mais, est-ce que je peux au moins te présenter à quelques amis? Ils vont visiter l'Université aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est le campus où tu as étudié… Après avoir goûté à la cuisine de ta mère. »

« D'accord, mais tu passes tout de même par le toit! »

Depuis qu'il était vraiment réveillé, Adrien c'était adonné à un petit jeu. Il n'avait cessé d'essayer de chatouiller Marinette du bout des doigts sur toutes les parties de peau exposée qu'il pouvait atteindre. La première fois qu'il avait glissé ses doigts sur sa cuisse depuis le genou jusqu'à un peu remonter la jupe, elle avait eu le réflexe de chasser sa main comme un insecte perturbant.

Les dés en avait été jetés. Il tentait encore d'obtenir d'elle qu'elle le laisse la chatouiller alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un parc près d'une station de métro où les attendaient les amis d'Adrien.

« Alors, je te présente Ivan, Mylène, Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, Max, Kim, Alix et la dernière et surtout pas la moindre, Alya! Tout le monde, je vous présente Marinette, ma nouvelle baby-sitter! » dit-il les bras passés autour de son cou et l'enlaçant par derrière. Adrien avait peut-être essayé de faire de l'humour en la présentant par ce titre mais sa voix était pleine d'adoration et de sensualité aussi.

Le groupe éclata de rire mais Marinette n'en prit pas ombrage tellement elle était choquée de reconnaître la rédactrice du ladyblog qu'elle avait croisée à plusieurs reprises après les combats. Et elle était amie (ou meilleure amie, comme elle l'apprendrait plus tard) avec Adrien qui était aussi ChatNoir.

« Wow, enchantée de te rencontrer Alya, j'adore ce que tu fais avec le ladyblog. » dit Marinette en serrant la main de la grande rousse qui portait un pantalon baggy avec des bretelles sur un débardeur blanc.

« Tu es une fan de notre héroïne, toi aussi? » questionna Alya

« Non, pas vraiment. Des deux, je préfère ChatNoir mais je trouve que ce que tu fais est très important pour Paris. » félicita-t-elle.

« Ah! Vous allez avoir de ces discutions avec Adrien! Il se proclame fan no 1 de Ladybug mais je pense plutôt que c'est moi sa plus grande fan. »

« Je parie qu'Adrien est aussi fan de la théorie qui dit qu'ils feraient un super couple. » rougie Marinette embarrassée.

Elle leur fit découvrir le campus qu'elle avait elle-même fréquenté puis les suivit sur un deuxième. Tout le groupe d'amis ne fréquenterait pas le même. Certains n'irait en fait pas du tout à l'Université mais accompagnaient tout de même les amis pour la visite dans le but de passer le journée ensemble.

Quelqu'un leur distribua des invitations pour un club et Marinette s'exclama : « Hé! Je connais ce type sur cette photo! Le disc-jockey. J'allais au lycée avec Nino. Au lycée et au collège en fait. »

« Ça à l'air plutôt pas mal. » commenta Alix.

« Alors, Mlle Marinette, intéressée à renouer avec d'anciens amis? » proposa Adrien.

Ils décidèrent de se retrouver tous sur place à 22h.

Adrien et Marinette rentrèrent au manoir et se mirent au travail avant de dîner. Adrien répétait un morceau au violon pendant qu'elle préparait les vêtements pour un défilé privé le mercredi.

Chaque fois qu'elle le dérangeait pour un essayage, il tentait ensuite de l'entraîner au lit. Mais elle le rabrouait toujours prétextant le travail. Elle était si accaparée, qu'il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les notes amoureuses de son instrument. Ce rendait-elle seulement compte des frissons que son contact envoyait dans tout son corps chaque fois qu'elle le touchait?

Elle tint bon jusqu'à ce que tous les vêtements soient prêts. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, il redoubla de charme pour la séduire. Plus question de jouer avec lui.

Quand neuf heures sonna enfin, elle repartie chez elle pour se préparer. Elle enfila une robe près du corps bleu turquoise océan avec des motifs de fleurs blanches qu'elle avait assortie d'un châle à frange noué à la taille. Lorsqu'elle vit ses pupilles doubler de taille en l'apercevant sur le trottoir devant la boulangerie, elle su qu'elle avait visé juste.

Lui-même avait choisit une tenue qui l'avantageait outrageusement mais qui cachait tout de même son identité.

Il portait un pantalon blanc qui le moulait là où il fallait, une blouse marbrée de motifs de différentes teinte de roses vifs attachée d'un seul bouton sur l'estomac et un chapeau de paille à rebord étroit et ruban blanc maintenant une mèche de cheveu sur son visage pour en cacher une partie.

Ses vêtements inhabituels jumelés à la sensualité qu'il dégageait en dansant le rendirent méconnaissable.

À l'occasion, il imitait parfaitement les manières d'un gay et cela complétait le personnage du garçon qui aimait danser avec sa partenaire sans qu'ils ne soient un couple.

La boîte était petite, intime et bondée. Mais sa bonne ambiance décontractée en faisait un endroit agréable. Ils payèrent un verre au disc-jockey qui n'était autre que le fameux Nino et l'invitèrent à leur table. Après quelques salutations pour Marinette, elle lui présenta ses nouveaux copains et assurément, Alya lui était tombée dans l'œil, ce dont il ne fit aucun mystère.

Lorsqu'il retourna s'occuper de ses platines, Adrien éclata de rire : « Wow, Alya, t'es vraiment tombée sous le charme! Franchement, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi timide! »

« Mais, c'est qu'elle a rangé son fouet notre dompteuse de mecs! » se moqua aussi Alix.

« Ben quoi, une fille n'a plus le droit de contempler un bel homme? » se défendit-elle.

Les chansons populaires laissèrent ensuite la place à des rythmes plus tropicaux et Adrien entraîna Marinette sur la piste.

À un moment, Nino fit un signe à Adrien qui lui répondit. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce dont Adrien avait discuté avec le disc-jockey lorsque celui-ci était venu à leur table.

Une drôle de chanson intitulé : ''Mlle Valérie'' se glissa parmi les autres sur lesquelles Adrien la faisait danser.

''J'aimerais trop qu'elle m'aime, mais elle, elle ne veut pas.'' Était-ce ce que ressentait Adrien pour elle? Assurément, elle ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de chance.

Ils finirent tout de même la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant son lit, mais lui avait-elle vraiment donné son cœur et tout son être comme lui l'avait fait pour elle?


	3. Chapter 3

Très tôt le mercredi matin, ils paraissaient encore dans son lit et elle sentit son membre durci contre sa cuisse.

Sans en faire de cas, Adrien poursuivait les lentes caresses dont il gratifiait le haut de son bras.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de relations sexuelles complètes et Marinette ressentait le besoin de confier ses craintes sur le sujet afin de pouvoir les laisser derrière elle et partager son intimité avec Adrien.

«Quand je suis entrée au lycée, j'ai commencé à sortir avec un ami. Il était plus vieux et en terminal. Nous avons couché ensemble à la fin de l'année scolaire puis, il a quitté la France. Je suis ensuite sortie avec deux autres garçons. Ils paraissaient gentils mais me parlaient avec arrogance et flirtaient.

Le premier m'a quitté après avoir couché une première fois avec moi et j'ai tout de même commencé à sortir avec le second. Cela surtout parce qu'il m'avait réconforté. Mais, lui aussi m'a fait le coup de me quitter une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. J'ai fait un dernier essai avec un autre garçon en terminal mais ça n'a pas collé.

Alors, j'ai décidé de ne plus sortir avec personne et de ne plus laissé approché de moi les charmeurs. Il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour faire confiance à ChatNoir qu'à la plupart des autres personnes que j'ai rencontré.»

«Merci d'avoir persisté à me donner ma chance.» Dis tendrement Adrien à son oreille. «J'imagine que tu as peur que je partes, si je te fais l'amour?»

«Je n'ai pas peur d'être humiliée, je sais que tu ne joue pas avec moi. J'ai peur de te perdre. Comme si j'étais maudite.»

«Tu ne me perdras jamais. C'est ce qui est si beau dans le fait de connaître nos identités. Nous savons où trouver l'autre.»

Il eu une pensée pour sa mère disparue mais la garda pour lui. Il voulait être heureux avec elle et profiter de chaque instant.

«J'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi, Adrien. Ce soir.» l'informa-t-elle.

«Accordé, Lady de mon cœur. Ce soir, je serai tout à toi.»

C'était le nouveau manager d'Adrien qui avait prévu le défilé. Le propriétaire d'une compagnie de paquebots de luxe voulait y ajouter des boutiques de haut standing pour les riches vacanciers. La ligne Gabriel serait certainement avantagée d'avoir ce marché exclusif.

L'armateur était accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde qu'Adrien connaissait depuis l'enfance : Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire de Paris. Le défilé avait lieu à son hôtel.

Si Adrien et Chloé s'étaient connu enfant, leur liens s'étaient de beaucoup distendus à l'adolescence puisqu'elle était plus âgée que lui. Aujourd'hui, ils ne se parlaient plus que rarement lors de soirées caritatives. Chloé voyageait beaucoup.

À un moment, le client réclama une pause et Chloé retint Adrien avec elle discutant du bon vieux temps en caressant son bras du bout du doigt. Adrien était mal à l'aise à cause des avances de Chloé. Il ne la voyait pas du tout de cette manière et avait hâte de reprendre le travail.

Comme le client se faisait attendre, Adrien prévint Chloé qu'il allait le cherché. En fait, il cherchait une excuse pour retourner auprès de Marinette qui avait mystérieusement refusé de mettre le nez en dehors de la salle d'habillage en apercevant Chloé.

La grande blonde tenta de le retenir par le bras mais elle ne put que le suivre, déterminé comme il était.

Lorsqu'il vit les grosses mains de l'homme sur les épaules de Marinette, il vit rouge et couru se placer entre eux. «Bas les pattes! Elle n'est pas à vendre!»

«Écarte-toi, moucheron. Laisse parler les adultes.» Déjà les énormes mains du type avaient attrapées les manches de la veste d'Adrien pour le bousculer. Ce type était costaud avec la carrure d'un véritable marin et déjà bien remonté. Marinette devait avoir été occupée à lui dire non depuis un certain temps. Avait-elle voulu le ménager parce que c'était un client?

«Vous voulez me frappez pour mesurer combien le point de mon garde du corps qui patiente à l'entrée peut faire mal? Ou pour découvrir quelle quantité d'argent les avocats de mon père pourront vous soutirez pour avoir touché à un mannequin couvert par les assurances ?» provoqua-t-il.

«Tu sais pas à qui tu parles, le jeune. T'as pas intérêt à me menacer. Je pourrais t'en mettre une donc tu te souviendras!» gronda l'autre.

Comme le point de l'homme s'avançait déjà sur lui après avoir prit de l'élan, Adrien réagit en un éclair. Il dévia le point de l'homme puis le frappa au diaphragme du talon de la main, ce qui fit ce plier l'homme vers l'avant. Adrien termina le tout en étendant son coude pour le frapper derrière la tête.

«Pathétique!» commenta-t-il en regardant le gros tas de muscles bouffi à ses pieds. Apparemment, il n'avait que le look d'un marin et pas l'entraînement.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?» murmura Chloé scandalisée, restée dans l'entrée de la porte ouverte. «Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?» demanda-t-elle encore beaucoup plus fort, sa question se terminant dans un grognement enragé. Elle s'avançait directement vers Marinette.

Adrien, déjà était près du sol pour vérifier l'état de l'homme avant de le confier à son garde du corps qui était entré derrière Chloé, vit la furie blonde se jeter sur Marinette qui n'avait rien demandé. «Hé!» cria-t-il alors que Marinette bloquait aux poignets les bras de Chloé lancés vers son visage.

«Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça! Tout est encore une fois de ta faute Marinette Bas-étage! Tu ne mérite pas de respirer!»

Marinette ne répondait rien, perdue dans ce non-sens. Chloé et elle avait toujours été ennemies en classe mais trois ans les séparaient de leur dernière rencontre, pourquoi cette frustration soudaine?

«Chloé» appela Adrien en se positionnant à nouveau entre les filles de manière à protéger sa douce. «Je crois qu'il est temps de nous quitter avant que les choses ne perdent toute civilité. Restons-en là, d'accord?» Il entraîna ensuite rapidement Marinette à l'extérieur.

Tard dans la nuit, Marinette et Adrien roulaient dans un même lit. Les lourdes respirations dues aux plaisirs qu'ils s'étaient donné l'un l'autre emplissaient la chambre. S'agenouillant entre les cuisses repliées de Marinette, Adrien s'apprêtait à couvrir d'une protection son membre qui chatouillait doucement les lèvres du sexe de Marinette avant de s'unir à elle pour la première fois.

Il était un peu nerveux. Techniquement, il était encore puceau et les mouvements de bassins préférés des femmes n'étaient pas quelque chose de familier pour lui.

En un éclair, une quantité d'images de leur passé commun le frappa et il comprit qu'il faisait fausse route.

Il avait toujours voulu qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle l'accepte mais aujourd'hui qu'elle était dans son lit, offerte devant lui, il voulait plus. Il voulait ne jamais la perdre.

«Non» décida-t-il «Je ne te ferai pas l'amour ce soir. Je me contenterai de continuai de t'adorer et de te séduire jusqu'à ce que tu sois aussi folle d'amour pour moi que je le suis pour toi!»

«Mai-mais, je t'adore, chaton! De tout mon cœur.» protesta-t-elle en se redressant pour le rassurer de quelques baisers sur la mâchoire. Son ton un peu trop maternelle donna raison à Adrien. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait fait qu'être un adolescent perturbant près d'elle. Mais, ils étaient maintenant deux adultes et il voulait devenir son mec, son homme, son égale sur tout point de vue et se tenir fièrement à ses côtés.

«Et moi je t'aime sans fin.» répliqua-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux qu'elle avait placé sur son épaule. «Tu es mon monde, tout mon univers. Je ne souhaite pas vivre une seconde dans une vie où tu n'existe pas.» Il passa un bras derrière sa taille, la soulevant légèrement pour la coller à sa poitrine ferme. «Tu es ma Lady depuis des années et ma déesse depuis que je te connais entièrement. J'aime tout de toi et je veux te prouver que je vaux la peine que tu me regardes.»

Baissant la tête, il cacha son expression mortellement sérieuse dans son cou et plaça un baiser sur un endroit particulièrement sensible qui la fit fondre.

ChatNoir avait une façon différente d'exiger ce qui lui revenait de droit contrairement à Adrien qui se laissait spolier. Il canalisa en lui cette autre personnalité et prit possession de tout son corps, un baiser à la fois, n'épargnant aucun centimètre de peau, il la fit sienne, la marquant de traces invisibles avec ses lèvres.

* * *

Adrien amenait son petit-déjeuner au lit à Marinette presque tous les matins. Bien souvent, il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait lui-même préparé depuis que la mère de Marinette lui avait apprit quelques rudiments de cuisine.

Il avait doucement changé son image dans les médias, passant de fiston obéissant à jeune homme entreprenant et sérieux. Il négociait lui-même avec l'imprésario, ne lui laissant aucune marge de manœuvre concernant la vulgarité des contrats peu importe le cachet qu'il rapportait.

Il avait aussi eu l'idée de réunir de l'information pour investir dans l'immobilier. Son père y verrait une façon honorable de gagner un revenu et cela lui permettrait d'avoir un endroit pour Marinette et lui dans l'éventualité où elle le voudrait bien.

Trois semaines se passèrent ainsi. Tout était prêt pour son entré à l'Université le lendemain, de toutes façon, son père avait déjà pré-approuvé ses cours. Il proposa à Marinette de recevoir Alya et Nino pour un dîner à quatre, sachant que leurs amis respectifs s'étaient appelés à quelques reprises mais n'avaient eu qu'une seule courte rencontre lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la rue et qu'il l'avait invité à prendre un café.

Assis tous les quatre dans la salle à manger gigantesque, Nino ricanait avec Alya à côté de lui et agaçait amicalement Adrien, les deux hommes s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Marinette paraissait fascinée par Alya, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle elles pouvaient s'asseoir l'une près de l'autre comme si tout était normal.

«T'as vraiment toute une baraque, Adrien! Elle est é-nor-me!» commenta Nino.

«Tu t'es déjà perdu en te promenant dans les couloirs?» interrogea Alya.

«Non, mais j'aurais pu! Il y a toute une aile du deuxième qui est réservée à mon père et où je ne vais jamais.»

«Pas vrai!» fit Alya très curieuse. «Faut trop qu'on aille explorer!» Adrien avait l'impression qu'Alya avait bu son vin un peu trop vite.

«Pour ça, il faudrait que je provoque une panne du système de caméra au complet. Et je ne suis pas certain que de vieux habits de gala en vaille la peine…»

«Je suis certain que Marinette aimerait l'idée, elle adore tout ce qui est chiffon.» contra Nino.

«Attends!» sursauta Marinette, une main sur son bras et un regard de petite souris sur le visage. Il y a des caméras à l'intérieur? Ici aussi?»

«Oui, elle est là-haut.» pointa Adrien

«M- Mais, l'autre so-oir.» bafouilla Marinette en pointant son regard sur le bout de la table.

«Tout à été effacé. Ne t'en fait pas. Le fichier de ce soir va l'être aussi. Il n'y a que dans ma chambre qu'il n'y en a aucune.» la rassura-t-il, il jouait à ce jeu avec son père depuis des années et savait comment manœuvrer.

«Oh-oh! Je sens qu'il y a une histoire juteuse là-dessous?» questionna Alya.

«Bon! Si on allait visiter les placards de mon père?» esquiva Adrien.

Nino marchait derrière eux avec Alya tentant de lui faire peur parce qu'elle se rapprochait chaque fois de plus en plus de lui en poussant de petits cris effrayés.

Marinette ouvrit une nouvelle porte et entra dans une pièce. Adrien la suivit et ils découvrirent les robes de sa mère, bien rangées sous des housses.

«Je crois qu'Alya aime vraiment Nino. C'est la première fois que je la vois faire semblant d'avoir peur pour plaire à un gars.»

«Adrien, est-ce que…» commença Marinette avec émotion.

«Oui, c'était celles de ma mère. Mon père l'adorait et passait des heures à lui créer les plus belles tenues.»

«Tout ici est si magnifique. C'est une honte que ces tenues soient cachées. Si j'avais mon mot à dire, c'est dans un musée que tout ça se retrouverait. Tout despote de la mode que soit maintenant ton père, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, c'était un véritable génie!»

«Et aujourd'hui, ce génie pense la même chose de toi! Ne le laisse pas t'enterrer sous les tâches subalternes. Tu dois vraiment lancer ta propre ligne, ma chérie. Tes idées méritent d'illuminer les podiums autant que les siennes l'on fait.»

Marinette lui répondit d'un doux sourire mais les voix d'Alya et Nino les appelèrent dans une autre pièce.

C'était une grande salle vide avec un plafond sous une rotonde. L'endroit était entièrement noir et sans interrupteur. La seule source de lumière venait de la porte d'entrée.

Intrigués, ils s'avancèrent pour regarder l'immense motif au sol. Pendant que Nino testait l'acoustique de la pièce, Adrien se demandait l'usage que son père pouvait bien faire de cette pièce. Il n'y avait aucune poussière au sol, ni filtrant dans le rayon de lumière.

Pour sa part, Marinette parcourait le plafond et les murs du regard. Du côté de la maison, de nombreux carrés étaient dessinés au plafond. Pouvait-il s'agir de petite fenêtre? Pourquoi y en avait-il autant?

«Waouh! C'est glauque cette pièce!» s'exclama Alya qui filmait le tout. «Vous ne sentez pas comme un frisson vous parcourir le dos?»

Le regard de Marinette poursuivit son chemin en descendant le long de la paroi donnant sur l'extérieur de la maison. Ici, plus de petits carrés mais un très grand cercle avec un motif au centre, de grandes arabesques.

Touchant le mur du bout des doigts, elle découvrit que le reflet brillant qu'elle y avait aperçu était dû à la paroi de vitre. C'était, en fait, une fenêtre gigantesque avec un grand volet. Comment pouvait-elle s'ouvrir? Surement pas manuellement.

Parcourant du doigt les arabesques qui découpaient la fenêtre, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait ici aussi d'un symbole de Papillon.

Dans un flash de lumière aveuglante, elle se souvint de ses vieux soupçons concernant l'identité du Papillon, quatre ans plus tôt.

Depuis cinq ans, aucun autre candidat n'était resté en liste pour le poste titre de suspect.

Elle partie en courant et ouvrit une à une toutes les portes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouvertes dans cette aile.

Si le reste de la maison était composé de quelques pièces énorme, cette partie avait été prévue pour accueillir des domestiques en résidence ou servir de pièces de rangements. Elles étaient petites et nombreuses.

La dernière porte qu'ouvrit Marinette après avoir parcouru le corridor et être revenu devant la grande salle était anormalement chaude.

Elle s'ouvrit avec un murmure de soufflet : la pièce était isolée. De l'autre côté, ils découvrirent une serre hydroponique réunissant des plantes tropicales.

Depuis deux semaines, elle se levait tout les matins en se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait plus d'attaque akuma, elle avait maintenant sa réponse.

* * *

Les deux amoureux avaient très mal dormit cette nuit-là. Adrien avait réveillé Marinette deux fois en faisant des cauchemars, mais s'était vite calmé en profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

Avec difficulté, ils se levèrent tout de même à l'heure prévue pour le départ d'Adrien en cours, tristes d'être séparés pour un si long moment depuis leur rencontre et leur rapprochement. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quitté depuis trois semaines et ce qu'ils avaient découverts la veille leur donnait envie de se terrer ensemble sous la couette pour y rester et ne pas voir la réalité en face.

Afin d'améliorer l'Atmosphère, Marinette offrit un cadeau à Adrien. Le blouson au thème de ChatNoir qu'elle avait passé de longues heures à confectionner avec amour et beaucoup de détails.

S'il fut d'abord ravi par la beauté de l'objet, il se renfrogna par la suite. «Tu n'aurais pas dû consacrer autant de temps à un vêtement que je ne pourrai pas porter. Il ne convient pas à l'image que je dois transmettre.»

Il flattait déjà la douceur du tissu, suivant du doigt un motif vert et noir. Il était triste et déçu de la vie que son père lui imposait. Ce qu'il aurait voulu était d'arborer fièrement ce magnifique blouson à son entrée à l'Université et rêver de ses mains qui avaient abondamment manipulé ce cadeau.

«Tu peux peut-être le porter juste pour moi? Il te tiendra chaud lorsqu'on regardera les étoiles ensemble sur mon balcon cet automne.»

«Oui, tu as raison, ma chérie.» s'ouvrit-il «J'avais oublié de regarder vers l'avenir et de compter sur lui pour nous réunir pour toujours.»

«Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais absolument fleur bleue?»

«Oh mais, je peux faire pire que ça! Je voudrais te demander de prendre officiellement ChatNoir parmi ta clientèle de star. Mon père en sera vert de jalousie!» …'s'il n'est pas le Papillon' fit-il pour lui-même. 'Et s'il revient un jour.'

«Tu pourrais lui dessiner toute une ligne de vêtements avec les idées que j'ai vu dans tes carnets. J'ai l'impression qu'il apprécierait de jouer les mannequin pour toi.»

«Dis-moi Adrien, si ChatNoir devient mannequin, tu n'as pas peur qu'il te vole la vedette et te fasse devenir «vert de jalousie?»

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Adrien et Marinette traversait le hall d'entrée du manoir main dans la main pour sortir ensemble dans un bon restaurant. La semaine avait été chargée en heure de cours et en séance photo et ils avaient tous deux besoin de se détendre pour penser de façon plus rationnelle.

Ils n'avaient aucune preuve directe que M. Agreste soit le Papillon mais les circonstances l'accusaient toutes indirectement y comprit l'absence d'alerte depuis son départ.

Ils devraient maintenant établir un plan pour confirmer l'emplacement de son miraculous et le reprendre lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Mais le destin ne leur laissa pas cette chance. Nathalie ouvrit la porte du manoir pour révéler le père d'Adrien qui se tenait derrière. Rapidement, Adrien glissa sa main plus haut sur le bras de Marinette pour paraître plus galant qu'amoureux.

«Adrien! Où partez-vous comme cela?» questionna le père d'emblée mais semblant dans l'urgence de les quitter.

«Nous allions nous détendre au restaurant. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé cette semaine.» répondit Adrien, incertain de la réponse que son père souhaitait entendre.

«Inutile!» statua son père. Et Adrien le comprit comme si lui-même l'était. «Nathalie appellera pour une livraison de leur part. Il n'y a aucun avantage à offrir une apparition gratuite aux médias. Je suis certain que tu peux occuper ton temps de façon plus constructive dans l'intervalle. Pour ma part, je serai très occupé.»

Pendant qu'Adrien remontait à sa chambre pour paraître studieux, Ladybug rejoint les toits des immeubles alentours pour espionner M. Agreste. Elle vit Nathalie s'afférer au bureau et dans ce qu'elle supposa être la chambre de M. Agreste où d'autres employés rangeaient les bagages mais ne revit pas M. Agreste.

Tard dans la nuit, ChatNoir s'évada de cette maison avec un petit sac sur l'épaule. Il soupçonnait qu'il aurait besoin d'énergie le lendemain et savait qu'il n'y avait qu'entre les draps de Marinette qu'il pourrait dormir. Il repassa très tôt au manoir quittant vers les sept heures en prétextant se rendre en cours.

Et il était finalement en cours quand, vers les 9h30, on signala une alerte akuma.

Des créatures fantastiques avaient été vues en ville comme un ours translucide et énorme parcourant les rues, son cri faisait perdre connaissance aux gens.

Ladybug le rejoint avec une mauvaise nouvelle, il y en avait deux autres. Accroupis dans une ruelle, ils observèrent la créature. Translucide et intangible, elle pouvait néanmoins saisir des objets et blesser des gens.

«Une quatrième créature à fait son apparition.» annonça ChatNoir en consultant son catphone.

«Même si nous passons des heures à comprendre comment battre cette chose, je doute que l'akuma soit sur lui puisqu'il y en a plusieurs. Il faut remonter à la source.» statua Ladybug en jetant un œil à l'extérieur de la ruelle vers l'ours qui grattait le sol semblant rechercher une odeur précise.

Sans aucune gêne, ChatNoir se colla à son dos pour voir ce que faisait le fauve fantomatique. Ladybug entendit des rigolades venant d'une ruelle et constata que des adolescents les prenaient en photo dans cette situation équivoque.

«Les gens ne sont pas du tout effrayés par elle. C'est à cause de nous. Ils comptent tellement sur nous qu'ils ne se protègent même plus eux-mêmes!» s'effara l'héroïne.

«Il les a entendu!» avertie ChatNoir «Je vais les déplacer. Utilise ton lucky charme. Il nous dira peut-être où trouver l'akumatisé.»

L'adolescent et l'adolescente disparurent sans laisser de trace grâce à ChatNoir, juste avant que l'ours n'arrive là où ils se trouvaient auparavant.

Ladybug lui présenta ensuite une magnifique fleur tropicale rouge écarlate à poids noirs lorsqu'il atterrie à nouveau près d'elle. «C'est l'heure du combat final, chaton.» lui annonça-t-elle avec assurance en le scrutant intensément.

Comme ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir Agreste, ils passèrent au-dessus de la boulangerie et s'y arrêtèrent pour nourrir Tikki.

Plus d'une fois, sur leur route, ils avaient dû venir en aide à des passants peu méfiants et maintenant Marinette ne savait plus comment agir. «À ce moment-ci du combat, je serais encline à penser qu'il faudrait qu'on se sépare et que l'un de nous protège les civils pendant que l'autre part à la source, mais je trouve que ce serait beaucoup trop risqué.»

«J'ai une idée. Passe-moi ton téléphone.» ChatNoir composa un message sur son bâton puis sur leurs deux téléphones civils. Peu après, un écran blanc avec une écriture rouge apparue sur le moniteur de l'ordinateur de Marinette.

«De Ladybug : cachez-vous ou évacuez mais protégez-vous!»

«Comment as-tu réussit ça?» s'émerveilla-t-elle en constatant que le message était rediffusé à une vitesse prodigieuse. On entendait même une voix féminine hurlant dans un micro de l'autre côté du quartier. Marinette ne comprenait pas les paroles mais le message semblait passer en boucle.

«Entre nos quatre personnalités, on a assez de contacts populaires pour rejoindre vraiment beaucoup de followers. Les médias sociaux ne sont peut-être pas ta force mais tu peux te reposer sur moi pour le sujet.»

Marinette se serra rapidement contre Adrien pour exprimer sa gratitude et son soulagement avant que les kwamis ne leur signalent qu'ils étaient prêts à partir au combat.

La nervosité de ChatNoir augmenta en flèche à l'apparition du manoir. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer que laborieusement et ses pupilles étaient anormalement larges.

La grande fenêtre ronde sur le toit en coupole du manoir présentait sublimement un grand symbole de Papillon comme une nouvelle preuve incriminant M. Agreste des actes de terreur du Papillon et de son acharnement à battre son propre fils. Ladybug plaça ses paumes sur ses épaules et réclama : «Parles-moi, confit-toi à moi.»

«Il est ma seule famille. J'ai l'impression que, lui vaincu, je ne serai plus Adrien Agreste et que ChatNoir n'aura plus de raison d'être non plus.» L'urgence de la situation lui rappelait la cruauté de la simplicité de la vie.

«Non, Adrien. Tu n'as plus besoin de dépendre de lui. Tu n'as plus besoin de lui pour vivre. Par contre, le fait que nous l'arrêtions et prenions son miraculous ne t'empêchera pas de l'aimer et de rebâtir une relation avec lui, meilleure que la précédente.» le rassura-t-elle.

«Tu as raison, je t'ai dans ma vie maintenant.» En un sens, il laissait l'enfant en lui prendre le dessus et elle le corrigea le ramenant sur la bonne voix, comme lui l'avait fait pour elle cinq ans plus tôt.

«Non Adrien. C'est en toi que tu dois avoir confiance. Tu n'as pas besoin de personne pour vivre et être toi-même. Tu es fort dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi ou que tu dépendes de moi, je veux que nos deux vies se côtoient en égales comme un yin et un yang. Chacun apportant sa force à l'autre sans la lui prendre ou la perdre.»

La main de ChatNoir se raffermie sur son bâton et son corps cessa de trembler. Il mènerait cette bataille de front avec elle. Ni derrière, ni devant, côtes à côtes.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sombre depuis le corridor et interrompirent le dialogue de Papillon avec l'akumatisé qu'il pressait de poursuivre ses recherches pour les trouver.

Surprit un bref instant, le Papillon, furieux, ne s'embarrassa pas de paroles inutiles. Il chargea sur eux et son corps se mit à luire. La force de l'impact de sa canne frappant le bâton de ChatNoir qui l'avait bloqué, le fit glisser de trois pas sur le sol.

Les héros échangèrent un bref coup d'œil mais se dirent tant de choses en ce bref instant. Unis plus que jamais, ils se battirent en parfaite synchronisation. Il était le bras armée et offensif, elle était le bouclier défenseur. Elle était l'attaque stratégique, il était l'agilité, la rapidité, la dextérité menant à bien ses idées.

Malgré les forces accrues du Papillon, sans aucun doute acquises durant son voyage, ils réussirent à le désarmer. Mais alors, il activa les défenses internes de la pièce d'une commande vocale.

Déstabilisés un instants, les héros se placèrent dos à dos pour reprendre la mesure des difficultés devant eux. L'instant qui leur fut nécessaire pour s'ajuster permit au Papillon de récupérer son arme et de revenir contre eux.

Ils n'eurent plus besoin de se regarder du coin de l'œil. Une simple variation dans la respiration de l'autre leur apprit que leur partenaire était prêt à recommencer le combat.

Avec des mouvements parfaitement partagés toujours plus élaborés, ils passèrent à la défense puis à l'attaque.

Redoublant de vitesse, de précision et amenant le combat à un niveau d'intensité toujours plus haut, ils repoussèrent le Papillon vers le corridor dont la porte était restée ouverte, travaillant comme une seule et unique machine efficace.

Débarrassés de la menace des lasers, Ladybug captura la canne avec son yoyo en la tirant vers le haut. ChatNoir repoussa le Papillon au sol d'un coup de botte sur la cuisse.

Il sauta par-dessus l'ennemi avec un flip et bascula sa tête masquée vers l'arrière avec son bâton en le plaçant sous son menton. Ladybug captura le miraculous du Papillon sur le cou ainsi dégagé.

L'héroïne ficela le grand designer et ils le ramenèrent dans la cours de la demeure pendant que ChatNoir appelait la police.

«Vous ne comprenez pas» fit le millionnaire alors que les sirènes de police s'approchaient. «Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour de bonnes raisons!» plaida M. Agreste.

«Si vous le croyiez vraiment vous auriez d'abord demandé plutôt que de terroriser les gens en premier lieu.» statua ChatNoir sans le regarder avec un ressentiment pour cinq années de silence.

«Tout n'est pas perdu vous savez.» interrompit Ladybug. «Vous serez jugé pour vos crimes et punit en conséquences mais vous aurez la chance de plaider de vos intentions. Si votre cause est juste peut-être votre souhait vous sera-t-il accordé. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.»

Leur prochaine action ne fut pas de célébrer avec la population, ni de dire adieux à leurs kwamis. Dès l'arrestation du Papillon, ils demandèrent l'aide de la population pour retrouver la dernière victime, celle qui avait été libérée par l'abandon de l'emprise que le Papillon avait sur elle. Cette personne aussi avait besoin de soutien puisque, après tout, chaque victime du Papillon était déjà victime d'une situation à laquelle elle ne voyait pas d'issue.

…Ensuite, ils firent la fête avec les parisiens.

Adrien n'avait qu'à moitié le cœur à la fête mais ChatNoir fit l'effort de se réjouir avec les autres. Ce fut d'autant plus facile que Ladybug ne le quitta pas, gardant leurs mains entrelacées. Tous les squares de Paris étaient en liesse et ils les parcoururent pour danser dans le plus grand nombre d'entre eux qu'ils purent visiter avant le levé du jour.

Dans le soleil du matin qui baignait doucement la chambre de Marinette, ils décidèrent de se doucher pour chasser la fatigue de leurs muscles avant de se mettre au lit. Marinette épongeait ses cheveux en revenant à sa chambre. Adrien était dos à elle regardant par la fenêtre, une paume appuyées de chaque côté du cadre.

Son regard s'accrocha à ses larges épaules. Il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle et les muscles roulaient dans son dos nu. Le bout de ses doigts picotait de désir de le toucher et cette compulsion devint la plus douce des caresses qui fit frissonner Adrien.

La trouvant derrière lui, déshabillée et désirable, Adrien la souleva et la coinça entre le mur et lui-même pour prendre sa bouche avec adoration. Elle frissonna entre ses bras et il brisa le baiser pour contempler ses yeux amoureux remplis de toutes les promesses. Elle captura son visage pour l'observer et ne put s'empêcher de licher ses lèvres entrouvertes d'un coup de langue.

Elle hissa ses cuisses qu'il soutenait pour les entremêler au-dessus de sa taille, lui coupant la respiration de plus d'une façon. Tâtonnant sous ses jambes, elle reprit sa bouche tout en détachant son pantalon.

Le baiser gagnant en intensité, elle sauta au sol, retira son dernier morceau de vêtement et le plaqua elle-même contre le poteau de soutien de sa mezzanine. Escaladant une nouvelle fois le long corps musclé, elle s'unit à lui dans un sanglot.

«Je veux bâtir ma vie avec toi.» fit-elle dans un murmure d'une voix brisée.

Il réalisa que sa vie à elle aussi avait été mise en veille par l'égoïsme exigeant de son père.

La réconfortant contre son épaule, une unique larme coula sur sa joue mais il la chassa bien vite pour lui rendre tout son amour.

Lorsqu'elle succomba au sommeil sur l'oreiller près de lui quelques heures plus tard, il forma un anneau avec un ruban vert tiré de ses fournitures d'artisanat et le glissa au doigt de la femme qui serait sienne pour le reste de leurs jours.


End file.
